Ultrasonic welding of various materials is known. The process involves vibrating overlapping or adjacent workpieces clamped between a sonotrode and an anvil. Frictional forces occurring between the vibrating workpieces create a bond or weld that occurs at the interface between the workpieces, effectively joining them to one another. Accordingly, various sonotrode and anvil surface configurations, i.e., the surfaces that contact the workpieces, are known and used to transfer energy from the sonotrode to the aforementioned interface. Such configurations attempt to reduce the energy loss at the sonotrode/workpiece interface or the anvil/workpiece interface thereby increasing the energy to the workpiece/workpiece interface and increasing the overall efficiency of the ultrasonic welding apparatus. However, there is no solution addressing the anvil/workpiece interface problem that is considered satisfactory. There is a general need for an improved anvil/workpiece interface.